


[Podfic] Meet Me Halfway To Your Heart

by Shmaylor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The media had always assumed they were dating anyway. What big difference was it if they had to pretend to be engaged for a couple months?</p>
<p>a.k.a. The Second-Hand Famous Fake Engagement AU no one asked for.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Meet Me Halfway To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet Me Halfway To Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862975) by [ariadnerue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnerue/pseuds/ariadnerue). 



> Created for Podfic Big Bang 2016!

****

  
**Part 1** (click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/MMHTYH%20part%201%20mp3.mp3) for mobile streaming)

  


  
**Part 2** (click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/MMHTYH%20part%202%20mp3.mp3) for mobile streaming)

  


  
**Part 3** (click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/MMHTYH%20part%203%20mp3.mp3) for mobile streaming)

  


  
**Part 4** (click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/MMHTYH%20part%204%20mp3.mp3) for mobile streaming)

  


**Title:** [Meet Me Halfway To Your Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4862975)

 **Author:** [ariadnerue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnerue/pseuds/ariadnerue)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 02:28:45

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/MMHTYH%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Podfic%20Big%20Bang/Meet%20Me%20Halfway%20To%20Your%20Heart%20m4b.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
